fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Poke Rangers: Legend Force
After the Rangers have finally defeated Rizarasu and his monstorsities, they learn of the Legends, ancient deities that have great power, whom feel that humans are unworthy of living. They attack, and the Rangers must each go on a solo quest to gain new powers. Seth, along with his girlfriend from Season 1, Nanami, leaves to adventure the world. Later on, Seth and Nanami return, as the Chrono and Spacial Rangers. Rangers Allies * Arceus: The ancient God-like Pokemon that gave the Rangers their original powers, he has recently regained his powers, but has left the Rangers due to more dangerous issues in a "more important place". ** Azelf: The Lake Being of Willpower. He is very sensible and his mind is impossible to corrupt, he is very much like Seth and Nanami. ** Uxie: The Lake Being of Knowledge. He is very smart, but lazy, and meditates a lot. ** Mespirit: The Lake Being of Emotion. She is emotional and cares for others, not wishing others to get hurt. * The Legendary Pokemon: The Legendary Pokemon that gave the Rangers their new powers. ** Groudon: He gave Markus the Red Orb, which he imbedded with his powers. He lives in a volcanic lair beneath the Rangers' base now. ** Kyogre: He gave Ryan the Blue Orb, which he filled with his power. He now lives in a lake next to the Rangers' hideout. ** Shaymin: He gave Marco the Mossy Rock, which held hs powers. He is kind and caring, and acts like a "pet" to the Rangers, living inside of their base. ** Zapdos: He gave Alice the Thunder Stone, which was filled with his powers. He lives in the clouds near our heroes' base. ** Mew: The Original Pokemon that is rarely sighted by scientists, she gave Amanda Mew's DNA, which held her powers. He now "drops in" to say hello to the Rangers. ** Dialga: The Time Pokemon who, after learning from Arceus that the Rangers were in danger, chose Seth to gain the Adamant Orb, which turned into the Chrono Morpher. He lives inside of the Distorted World. ** Palkia: The Space Pokemon who, after learning that Arceus's Rangers needed help, chose Nanami to gain her Lustrous Orb, which turned into the Spacial Morpher. She stays with her "brother" in the Distorted World. * Ho-Oh: The Phoenix-like Pokemon from Johto, he raged as a wildfire, but eventuslly befriended the heroes and, after seeing them work together to fight a foe they lose against, gave them the Ho-Oh Battlizer. Villains(The Legends) * Zeus: A lightning-wielding Deity who attacks from a chariot led by Pegasus, using lightning bolts. He is formed from a Raichu, Manectric, Electivire, and Magnezone. * Lady Hera: A female goddess who can make people fall in love with her special weapon, the Cupid's Arrows, she also uses a long whip. She is formed from a school of Luvdisc, Jynx, and Blissey. * Poseidon: A trident wielding Deity who attacks using the sea and weather. He is formed from a Whiscash and Starmie. * Neptune: The water-god who is a Merman, he wields a trident that allows him to control the sea. He is formed from a Wailord and a Golduck. * Hercules: A self-confident gladiator who wields a sword and his fists. He is formed from a Machoke, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Hitmontop. * Hades: The Underworld Lord, who, not so surprisingly, rules over dakrness and flames. He is formed from a Dusknoir and Magmortar. Category:Fan Fiction